Back from Paris
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Back from Paris Lorelai goes to visit Rory the morning after
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Morning after Lorelai and Chris get home from Paris Lorelai pick's up the phone in the kitchen to call Rory.

''It s me and you father, we're home. I don't know if you forgot, but we've been in Paris, and we flew across oceans and oceans just to see you again. And, so, we would really like to see you again -- today, tonight, A.S.A.P., Okay? So please call me, call me back. S.T.A.S.A.P -- sooner than as soon as possible. Okay, honey, call me. Call me. Call me. Call. Okay. Bye.'' Lorelai says and hang's the phone up.

''Okay, that was your last one. I'm cutting you off. She will call you when she wakes up.'' Chris says

Lorelai just groans

''Now sit.'' Chris says

Lorelai Sighs '' no no I can sit I gotta go.'' she tells him

''go where?'' he asks her

''gotta go and wake the girl up.'' Lorelai tells him

''no your tired from flying and too tired to drive.'' he says

''no no I'll be fine I'll be back in a while.'' she tells him and kisses him and grab's her purse and key's and leave's the house and drive's over to Logan and Rory's apartment and knock's on the door

Rory start's to wake up and hear's the knocking and groan's and get's up sleepy and make's her way over to the door

''Paris this better not be you!'' she get's angry and annoyed and open's the door

''Hi Hun did I wake you?'' Lorelai asks her and kisses her cheek

''Mom what...what are you doing here come on in.'' Rory says and let's her in and shut's the door.

''So how was your trip when did ytou and dad get back?'' Rory asks her

''it was good and late last night.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good that's good so what are you doing here are you hungry,thirsty can I get or make you something to eat or drink or make you some coffee?'' Rory asks her

''oh no I'm okay and sure coffee would be great.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I'll make some sit make yourself comfortable.'' Rory tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says and sit's on the couch in the livingroom.

''so how was your trip tell me talk to me.'' Rory tells her

''well it was good we saw a bunch of stuff and...'' Lorelai hesitates 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory comes back over and hands her the coffee.

''and?'' Rory question's her

''thank's sit'' Lorelai tells her

''ok and come on tell me

''ok'' she takes a deep breath ''here goes'' Lorelai says

''well we we're in Paris you dad and I'' Lorelai tells her

''yea?'' Rory question's her

''well we got married.'' Lorelai tells her

''you what?'' Rory question's her

''we got married.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow you got married?'' Rory asks her

''yea married married'' Lorelai answer's her

''wow really?'' Rory says

Lorelai just nods

''yea so what do you think?'' Lorelai question's her

''I don't know, mom. I can't believe that you did this.'' Rory tells her angrily

''how could you do this mom your legally and officially married are you sure?'' Rory question's her

''well no not 100% perfect but we sure think and do hope so.'' Lorelai tells her

''did you think about my feel's at all about this whole crazy thing?'' Rory asks her

''of course you didn't duh hello Rory and you just jumped right into marrying my father!'' Rory screams at her

''did you even want me there?'' Rory asks her

''I could have been there. All you had to do was make one phone call. You could have picked up the phone and said, "come to Paris," and I would have come to Paris.'' Rory tells her

''Look I'm sorry. You know, I -- of course I wanted you to be there.I know that and I did I wanted to call you. But then I thought, if I called you, then you'd want to talk about it, and I'd have to explain. And then maybe I would talk myself out of it. I mean after everything that happened with the engagement, I didn't want a debate. I just wanted to do it, because I am so certain, Rory. I'm so certain that this is right. I really wanted to be married to your dad, and I didn't want to talk my way out of it. I just wanted to do it.'' Lorelai tells her

''You're mad?'' Lorelai asks her

''Yes, I'm mad.'' Rory tells her

''Rory...'' Lorelai says

''Just stop, okay? Don't.'' ''Just let me wrap my mind around this.'' Rory tells her

''Okay, but '' Lorelai says

''I can't do this right now.'' Rory screams

''okay'' Lorelai says and watches her pacing the room 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Rory hunnie your really making mommy worry kid will you just sit down please so we can talk about this and what/how your feeling.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory takes a deep breath in and out.

''ok let's sit and cooly calmly and collective talk about this.'' she says and sit's down next to Lorelai.

''ok good.'' Lorelai says

''Oh, so y-you guys just went there to get married?'' Rory asks her

''Oh, no, we just went there to drop off Gigi with her mother and walk around, to see the lilies. And, um, then it started raining, and there was this little church, and, uh...It was so beautiful, and we were so happy, and we got married.'' Lorelai tells her

''Wow.'' Rory says

''The ceremony was in French, so there's only a 90% chance that we're actually married.'' Lorelai tells her

''so you just went to Paris to see some stupid flower's and get married.'' Rory scof's

''what was that?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing!'' Rory says

''hunnie I already told you we didn't go to Paris to get married we went to drop Gigi off with her mom getting married to your dad just happened without thinking about it or giving it any thought at all.'' Lorelai tells her

''fine that's fine.'' Rory tells her

''so I was going to ask you to come home tonight and see your dad

''that's it you drove all the way out here just to ask me to come home with you?!'' Rory screams at her

''well yeah your father would like to see you too.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see I'll think about it I just need some time to adjust.'' Rory tells her

''ok good so are you hungry do you want to go and get some lunch somewhere?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine'' Rory says

''ok go get ready I'll wait here.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says and walks away from her to go and get ready. 


End file.
